Utilisé
by Trilkevken
Summary: Une banale enquète, pour nos agents, où taquinerie coexiste avec boulot, comme dans n'importe quelle enquète du NCIS avec nos agents si attachant.


**Bonjours à tous**.

**Ceci est ma première fiction. Cen n'est pas un slash, un OS ou autre, comme c'est ma premère fiction, il s'agit juste d'une banal enquéte du ncis, histoire de ce mettre dans le bain.**

**Il y aura peut-être quelques fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse.**

**J'accepte tout les reviews, que ce soient conpmiments critiques. Mais bien sur, je reffuse les insultes.**

**Bonne lecture à tous =) !**

* * *

><p>Tout était calme dans le bureau du NCIS a cette heure là. L'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs était comme touts les jours, déjà arrivé, un café à la main. Gibbs était assez grand. Il avait des cheveux gris clair. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu gris étonnement brillant. C'était un ancien marine. Il savait se faire respecter et il pouvait s'occuper de toute sorte de situation ! Il était un très bon agent de terrain ce qui lui avait valu son rôle de meneur d'équipe .<p>

Quelque heure plus tard, l'agent Mcgee arriva et s'installa à son bureau pour commencer son rapport après avoir salué son patron. Mcgee était plus petit que Gibbs. Il était rondouillard avec des yeux marron. Il était un excellent informaticien et un bon agent de terrain.

Peu de temps après, l'agent Ziva se montra pile poil à l'heure. Elle était brune avec des yeux marron. Elle était belle mais elle avait un sale caractère. Elle était en fait un officier du Mossad venu pour quelque temps au NCIS.

Elle savait parler six langues mais avez du mal avec les expressions, ce qui la fesait souvent corriger par ses collègues.

Elle les salua et s'installa, elle aussi pour faire son rapport.

Gibbs se leva pour allez se chercher un énième café. Quand il revint il se rassit a son bureau est observa ses agents.

« -Dinnozo n'est toujours pas arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il arrive toujours en retard Gibbs !

-Ca fait quand même une demi-heure. »

A ce moment là, ils entendirent le bruit de l'ascenseur. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir le nouvel arrivant. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

« -Salut tout le monde ! ça va ?

-Dinnozo, tu a une demi-heure de retard ! Tu as une bonne raison d'arriver à cette heure là, j'espère !

-Tu ne va jamais me croire patron …

-Tu as raison, je ne vais pas te croire ! Si tu ne veux pas perdre ton boulot, va me faire ton rapport ! Et je le veux sur mon bureau a midi ! !

-Mais…

-Ha ha ! Laisse tomber Tony, il est parti ! ! » S'exclama Ziva

Tony s'installa à son bureau et commença son rapport. Ziva s'approcha discrètement du bureau de Mcgee.

« -Je pari vingt Dollars qu'il ne rendra pas son rapport a midi !

-Pari tenu Ziva ! ! »

Quand midi arriva, Tony s'effarait toujours sur son rapport. Gibbs s'installa à son bureau et fixa intensément Tony. Ce dernier leva nerveusement les yeux puis continua son rapport. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se planta devant le bureau de Gibbs et lui tendis son rapport.

« -Tu as cinq minutes de retard Dinnozo !

-Désoler patron, mais…

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit sur les excuses Tony ?

-Que s'était un signe de faiblesse patron ! Marmona l'agent.

-Mcgee tu me dois vingt dollars ! S'écria Ziva

-Pff ! Tient, tu as gagné, grogna Mcgee en lui tendant un billet.

-Quoi, vous avez parié sur moi !

-drings drings ! ! !

-Taisez-vous les gamins ! Oui, Gibbs.

-…

-Où est-ce arrivé ?

-Très bien, nous arrivons de suite.

-Où allons-nous, patron ? Demanda Tony.

-Pas très loin de Forks, on a trouvé un corps dans un collège. Ziva tu conduis !

-Quoi ! ! ! ! S'exclamèrent Tony et Mcgee.

-Il y a un problème ? Questionna Gibbs.

-Oui, il y a un problème ? répéta Ziva, un sourire moqueur au visage.

-…Non.

-Très bien, allons-y, alors. »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivit de ses trois agents.

Tony et Mcgee sortirent de la voiture, le visage vert et la main sur la bouche. Gibbs et Ziva les suivirent tout souriant et apparemment en pleine forme.

Gibbs vit le corps d'un marine étalé part terre. A ses coté un homme d'une soixantaine d'année était accroupit.

Il portait des lunettes et était habillé en costar avec un nœud papillon rouge.

Gibbs s'approcha de lui.

« -Alors Ducky ? Comment notre marine est-il mort ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas encore. Il faudra attendre qu'il soit sur ma table d'autopsie !

-Bon, sais-tu, au moins, à quand remonte l'heure du décès ?

-Bien sur ! Je dirais vers quatorze heures, hier ! Tu sais, cela me rappelle quand…

-Excuse-moi, Ducky mais je dois y aller, on se retrouve au NCIS. »

Il le laissa là pour rejoindre ses agents prés de la voiture. Rien qu'a voir la tête de Mcgee, Gibbs devina de suite que Tony et Ziva se disputaient encore.

« -Quoi ! Toutes les nuits ! !

-Non, ça dépend de l'homme avec qui je dors, lui jeta Ziva en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce qui dépend de l'homme avec qui tu dors ? S'incrusta Gibbs. »

Ziva se retourna tout doucement, légèrement gênée :

« -Euh … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Euh … Tony ma demander si, hum …

-Elle dort avec un flingue sous son oreiller toutes les nuits, Gibbs ! !

-C'est vrai ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Oui ! S'exclama la femme.

-C'est très bien Ziva ! ! ! Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de travailler ! Ziva photo, Mcgee croquis, Tony tu vient avec moi on va interroger le suspect.

-Ok boss ! ! »

Tony et Gibbs marchèrent vers une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

« -Bonjour nous sommes du NCIS, est-ce vous, qui avez trouvé le corps du marine ?

-Oui. Je suis la directrice de ce collège.

-Moi c'est Tony, commença le jeune homme avec un sourire engageant.

-Bonjour Tony, moi c'est Marie Tironnous ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Enchanter, chère Marie ! »

Gibbs souffla en observant son agent draguer la directrice du collège.

« -Bon, avez-vous déjà vu ce marine ? demanda le patron en écartant Tony.

-Oui, il été venu présenter son métier aux enfants. Ils l'adoraient tous. Il été gentil avec eux, il leur ramenait des bonbons tout les jours !

-Savez-vous quelles personnes étaient dehors hier, vers quatorze heure ?

-Humm, réfléchie, Marie, j'ai bien croisé un élève dans un couloir, il avait l'air assez pressé en y pensant !

-Savez-vous où nous pourrons le trouver ?

-Oui, il s'appelle Sasha fartil. Prenez le premier escalier à votre gauche, puis allez en salle 123.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Tenez, si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, appelez-moi ! Dit Tony en lui tendant son numéro.

-Oh !Je ni manquerait pas ! »

Gibbs et Tony se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Arrivé, ils toquèrent et entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

« -Bonjour, nous voudrons parler à Sasha Fartil. Est-il présent ? »

La vingtaine d'élève qui peuplaient la classe se retournèrent vers eux .Le professeur s'avança en leurs jetant un regard froid .

« -Peut-on savoir a qui ais-je affaire ?

-Agent Gibbs et Dinnozo, .NCIS.

-Je suis le professeur de ces cancres. Mr Cameron.

-Enchanter. Pouvons-nous parler à Sasha ? »

Cameron se tourna vers un enfant de treize ans avec un regard noir. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et le gamin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sorti en compagnie de nos deux agent. Ils marchèrent quelque instant en silence.

« -Est-tu sorti de ta classe tout à l'heure ?

-Ou…oui monsieur. Répondit le jeune garçon.

-Qu'est tu aller faire ? » Demanda Tony.

Pendant l'échange de ces quelque phrases, l'enfant n'avait pas levait une seule fois le regard et il avait l'air très nerveux. Mais quand Tony lui posa cette question, il leva un regard remplis de larmes.

« -J…je suis allé au toilette. Vous savez, messieurs, c'est la première fois que Mr Cameron autorise un élève a sortir pendant le cour . »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase comme si il voulait leur dire quelque chose. Gibbs le regarda. Il avait encore une fois baissé le regard. Il fouilla ses poches et sorti une carte avec l'adresse du NCIS, et son numéro .

« -Tient. Si tu veux nous dire quelque chose que tu aurais oublié, tu peux venir nous voir ou nous appeler d'accord ? »

L'enfant opina de la tête, murmura un bref au revoir, puis parti.

« -Il nous cache quelque choses Gibbs. Pourquoi l'a-tu laisser partir ?

-C'est un enfant Tony. Laissons-lui le temps. »

Les deux agents retournèrent vers le camion où les attendez Mcgee et Ziva. Ils avaient trouvé des traces de pneu et pris les empreintes du corps. Gibbs leur dit de les envoyer à Abby.

Ils montèrent tous dans le camion pour retourner au NCIS. Cette fois se fut Mcgee qui conduit pour le plus grand bonheur de Tony.

Arriver à leur bureau, Gibbs descendit au labo de Abby. Cette dernière été une gothique. Toujours habillée en noir avec des couettes …Quand Gibbs eu rejoint le labo, une tornade noir lui sauta au cou puis fit des bonds partout.

Gibbs sourit en voyant Abby comme ça.

« -Calme-toi Abby ! S'exclama Gibbs en s'approchant de la femme.

-Oui chef ! S'écria-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

-A-tu quelque chose ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Pour qui me prend-tu, Gibbs !

-…

-Bon. J'ai une bonne nouvelle…

-Oui Abby ?

-Je sais qui est notre marine ! C'est un certain Henry Smouth .

-C'est bien Abby merci. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.»

Ils remonta en laissant une Abby souriante derrière lui .

« -Mcgee ! Je veux tout savoir sur un certain Henry Smouth.

-Ok patron.

-Tony, Ziva vous aller cher la famille de Smouth.

-Tout de suite Boss ! »

Ils se mirent tous au boulot tendit que Gibbs monter cher la directrice.

En sortant de la voiture Tony poussa un long soupir.

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Tony ?

-Je déteste annoncer ce genre de chose ! »

Les deux agents sonnèrent à la porte d'une belle maison couleur bleu. Une femme vint leur ouvrir.

« -Oui ?

-Bonjour nous sommes du NCIS. Se présenta Tony en sortant sa plaque.

-Vous venez pour Henry c'est ça ?

-Oui, pouvons-nous entrer, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Ziva.

-Oui bien sur. »

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent sur le sofa.

« -Votre mari a été retrouvé…mort, aujourd'hui. Je suis désoler madame.

-Oh non !

-On aurait besoin de vous pour retrouver le meurtrier. Mais si vous le souhaitez nous reviendrons plus tard.

-Non c'est bon restez et poser moi les questions.

-Votre marie avez t-il des ennemi ?

- N…non Henry était un très bon marine. Il été très aimé. Je suis désoler je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

-Oui nous comprenons. Au revoir madame. »

Dans la voiture ils ne parlèrent pas .Chacun perdu dans ses pensées .

« -Ca na rien donné .

-Oui. J'espère qu'Abby et Mcgee ont quelque chose sinon on va passer une sale journée. »

En revenant au bureau, Gibbs interrogea Mcgee du regard. Ce dernier ce leva et afficha la photo du marine.

« -Henry Smouth, un très bon marine avec belle carrière. On n'a rien a lui reproché. Il exécutait toujours les ordres a la lettre. Il à toujours habité dans l'Etat de Washington. Sa fait trois ans qu'il c'est enrôlé dans la marine.

-Très bien Mcgee.

-dring dring.

_-_Oui, Gibbs.

-…

-J'arrive. Viens, Mcgee. Ducky a trouvé quelque chose. »

Ils descendirent dans la salle d'autopsie. Ils trouvèrent Ducky devant un corps.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as Ducky ?

-Ces lésions montrent que la victime s'est défendue.

-D'accord, et la cause de la mort ?

-Strangulations, Jethro.

_-_Ok merci, répondit Gibbs en commençant à partir.

-Attend ! J'ai trouvé un cheveu. Je l'ai envoyé à Abby.

-D'accord, merci. »

Gibbs et Mcgee se dirigèrent vers le labo d'Abby. Ils la trouvèrent devant son ordinateur.

«-Salut, Abby.

-Tim! Gibbs!

- Tu as trou »vé à qui appartenait ce cheveux ?

-Bien sur mon renard au poil argenté. »

Elle alla devant son bureau, fit signe au deux agents de se placer devant l'écran plasma. Une photo s'afficha.

« -Voilâ !

-Je sais qui s'est ! C'est Sasha Fartil, un élève du collège. »

Sur ces mots il commença à partir mais Abby le rattrapa.

« -Gibbs ! Attend j'ai pas fini !

_-_Oui ?

-J'ai analysé les traces de pneu. Elle appartienne à un 4x4.

-Merci Abby. Bon boulot. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux bureaux, ils trouvèrent Tony et Ziva en train de se lancer des boulettes de papier.

« -Arrêtez de faire les gamins. Ziva tu viens avec moi, Ducky a trouver un cheveux de Sasha sur le corps. Tony cherche moi des informations sur Sasha. Mcgee tu as bien travaillé. Tu peux aller voir Abby.

-Ok Patron. »

Quand Gibbs et Ziva entrèrent dans le collège, ils allaient se diriger vers la salle de classe de Sasha mais il aperçurent le professeur Cameron entrer dans une gros 4x4 noir. Gibbs et Ziva se regardèrent puis commencèrent a courir vers la voiture. Cameron les aperçut et s'empressa de démarrer. A une vitesse affolante il fonça vers les deux agents qui sautèrent sur le coté. Ziva se releva, sorti son pistolet et tira dans les pneu .

La voiture dérapa manqua de peu de se retourner et fini sa course dans un mur.

Gibbs couru vers la voiture. Il sorti Cameron sans ménagement et lui passa les menotte férocement.

Sans faire attention au professeur gémissant, il demanda à Ziva d'appeler un réparateur. Il amena ensuite l'homme dans la voiture et après avoir était rejoint par Ziva , ils rentrèrent au NCIS.

Gibbs entra dans la salle d'interrogation où ils avaient placer Cameron. Ils l'avaient fait patienter déjà deux heure.

« -Bon, dit Gibbs en s'asseyant, allez-vous me dire pourquoi vous vous ètes enfuis ?

-…Je croyais que vous vouliez m'arrêter, balbutia le suspect.

-En effet c'est ce que l'on souhaitait faire.

-…

-Et pourquoi croyez-vous que l'on allait vous arrêter ? Demanda Gibbs.

-Hé bien…heu…pour…heu…b… »

Ils furent interrompus par un Tony qui demanda à parler à Gibbs. Ce dernier sorti de la salle en claquant la porte. Ils allait crier sur Dinnozo mais il vit a coté de lui Sasha qui pleurait à chaude larmes.

Gibbs s'agenouilla prés de lui.

«-Qui a-t-il Sasha ?

-Snif j…je dois…vous dire un…snif…truc très important…snif…

-Je t'écoute.

-C…c'était avant hier. Ce jour personne a cour l'après midi mais les profs en…snif…profitent pour corriger les devoirs au collège. Je suis parti un peux en retard…e…et…je…j'ai aperçue le professeur Cameron porter un énorme sac poubelle. Il ma vus. Il a sorti un…un…un

-Tony, va chercher un verre d'eau, l'interrompis l'ancien Marines.

-Tiens bois, ça te fera du bien, dit Tony en tendant un verre à l'enfant.

-Merci monsieur. Donc…snif…il a sorti un pistolet de sa poche et il la pointé sur moi. Il ma dit que si je l'accompagnais pas, il me tuerait. Je l'ai donc suivi sous le préau, là où personne nous entendrais. Il a sorti ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. C'était un homme. Il était… »

Sasha se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Gibbs le sera contre lui et le lâcha quand il se calma.

« -Après m'avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire, il m'a obligé a tirer le mort au milieu de la cour puis il est parti. J…je suis parti en courant et j'ai vu la directrice mais je lui ai rien dit car sinon il allait me t…tuer. J'ai peur agent Gibbs…sniff…protégez-moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasha je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal. Je te le promets. »

Gibbs confia Sasha à Tony puis alla dans la salle d'interrogation.

« -Bon vous ne vouleztoujours pas parler ?

-Non puisque ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué votre marine !

-Je vais donc vous raconter ma version des faits. Un jour, Henry Smouth, le marine, est venu au collège .

Vous l'avez rencontrer et vous avez vu qu'il avait tout pour lui : une femme qui l'aime, des enfants et une belle carrière dans la marine. Vous étiez jaloux de lui et en plus, tous les enfants de votre classe l'adoraient. Donc un jour quand vous le croisez dans le couloir et vous l'étranglez. Vous l'avez mis dans un sac puis vous avez rencontré votre élève, Sasha. Vous l'avez obligé à vous obéir sous peine de mort et vous l'avez chargé d'amener le corps au milieu de la cour. Je me trompe ?

-Ce sale gamin vous a menti ! Tous ces gosses me haïssent, ce morpion a donc décidé de m'accuser ! Si je l'avais sous la main, je vous jure que…

-Quoi dont ? Vous allez le tuer ? Comme vous l'avez fait pour le lieutenant Smouth. »

Cameron se leva et se rua vers la porte mais Gibbs fut plus rapide. Il plaqua Cameron au mur.

«-Celui qui m'a dénoncé le paiera !

-ça m'étonnerait, puisque vous allez passer les cinquante prochaines années au trou. »

Il attacha Cameron à la chaise puis sorti de la salle en la fermant à clef. Il remonta au bureau et il trouva Sasha en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo sur l'écran plasma. Quand l'enfant l'aperçut il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Gibbs lui fit un sourire et lui expliqua que Cameron irais en prison. L'enfant lui répondit par un immense sourire.

Sasha était rentré cher lui et les quatre agents écrivaient leur rapport. Gibbs se leva et monta dans le bureau de la directrice. Quelque minute plus tard Mcgee posa son rapport sur le bureau de son patron puis descendit voir Abby dans son labo. Tony releva la tête et remarqua qu'il rester que lui et sa chère collègue. D'ailleurs cette dernière avait la tête entre ses bras et semblé dormir. Tony décida d'en profiter.

«_-_Alors, Ziva-vane, on dort au bureau ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du bureau de l'israélienne »

Tout occupée à dormir, Ziva ne l'entendit pas. Tony esquissa un sourire sardonique en la regardant.

« -Attention à toi Ziva, j'arrive. »

Il alla chercher un verre rempli d'eau glacée et il le versa sur la tête de Ziva. Cette dernière poussa un cri, prit son pistolet en cherchant le coupable. Elle entendit un rire derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit Tony qui s'enfuyait en courant, riant à gorge déployée.

En grognant, Ziva couru après lui en lui criant qu'il allait le regretter toute sa vie. Ils se poursuivirent donc dans tout le NCIS comme des gamins.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espere sincerement que vous avez eu une bonne lecture, même si je l'avoue, c'était un peu cour.<strong>

**Donc je vous le demande, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Que ce soient critiques ou compliments, exprimez-vous si vous le souhaitez ;).**

**Trilkevken**


End file.
